


jaytim-不必挣扎

by Sektan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sektan/pseuds/Sektan
Summary: 一些不安分但火辣的时刻。
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	jaytim-不必挣扎

这只是一次普通的不能再普通的切磋，至少刚开始的确如此。  
  
他们难得在手头都没有任务、心里也没有预定事项的情况下碰面，杰森坐在一旁擦拭着一把随身携带的匕首，提姆抱着笔电躺在沙发上追肥皂剧，胸前还放着一袋棉花糖，基本上低头就能从袋子里叼一个出来，他在这方面是个天才。一小时平稳时光过去，提姆咯咯笑的频率降低，变成时不时抬头快速看一眼杰森，再扇动眼睑，低头咬棉花糖。  
  
杰森受够暗示了，他把前几天从黑市上淘来的最后一把M9用羊绒布裹起来，然后起身。这小子不会真的以为那些视线藏得很好吧？  
  
“你终于意识到在我面前保养武器是种什么样的错误行为了，杰森。”提姆AKA哥谭顶尖混蛋先发制人地开口责备，十分坦荡地和杰森对上目光，等着他走到自己面前。肥皂剧里正在上演俗套爱情故事，提姆口中的上一个棉花糖已经完全咽了下去。  
  
杰森弯下腰用阴影罩住他，顺带用肩膀堵住提姆根本没在看的屏幕。他一只胳膊撑着沙发，另一只手掌滑进提姆的上衣下摆，然后满意地感受掌心中的皮肤在轻微颤栗。  
  
“是啊，怎么，我让你硬起来了？”  
  
“好想和你打一场，”提姆真诚地开口，“好久没和你切磋了。”  
  
杰森本来就没期待能从提姆嘴里听到什么有情调的话，但这么偏方向的回答还是很让他刷新下限。杰森盯着他足足有三秒钟之久，眼看着提姆的眼神从真诚到恳求最后甚至越来越正直，他噗地笑出来，放过提姆敏感的腰部，转而用拇指顶着提姆下巴向上抬，让他不得不下移视线看着自己。  
  
“我的老朋友们正在挥发酒精呢，就在这一小片区域，不要越过去。”  
  
提姆被顶着下巴，吃吃地笑起来：“我在沙发上就能解决你。”  
  
  
*  
“但是，说真的，没必要到这一步。”杰森正面临今天中第二个诡异的画面。  
  
提姆刚才收起了他的棉花糖，郑重其事地把平板电脑放在一边，然后伸手扶着他的脖子慢慢靠近，嘴唇擦过杰森耳边——借着力道起身越过去，留下面红心跳的工具人杰森独自愣愣地扒着沙发。  
  
“为什么不？虽然赤手空拳也挺有趣，但不是我喜欢的战斗方式。”  
  
提姆从卧室出来后就站在那里，上衣没换，还是穿着一件相比他的体型来说算得上宽松的工装背心，正低头系上一条黄灿灿的万能腰带。腰带搭扣上的金属反光刺痛了杰森的期待。  
  
杰森发誓以后再也不认真对待小鸟的调情：“天啊，你来真的。”  
  
没有全套制服的支撑，这条腰带松松垮垮地搭在提姆的胯部，他伸进一根手指转一圈，摆正了腰带的位置：“不用那么正式，有这条腰带就够了。”  
  
“不公平，看到了吗？我的武器都在那儿晒日光浴呢！”  
  
“要借我的吗？租金打八折。”  
  
当地较为有名的地下恶霸红头罩只好深深呼出一口气，面对这个比他更加混蛋的超级义警调整了心态。行吧，既然提姆这么执意要挑起他细胞里的战斗因子，那么结局变成什么样他可不会管。杰森朝小茶几上看了一眼：“不想你的舒适追剧神器被我吃光的话，乖乖分我两个蝙蝠镖，小子。”  
  
提姆露出他们彼此最熟悉的那种微笑，踏着地面飞身上前，同时扔出了什么东西。  
  
杰森一秒钟进入战斗模式，他先是侧身躲过一个，打着旋的蝙蝠镖稳稳地插进了地板缝隙中，杰森吹声口哨：“更换地板的任务交给你——”另一团东西紧跟着飞来，杰森没办法在这么短时间内板正身子，他注视着前方，想捏住这枚飞镖顺便截获武器，这没什么难度，蝙蝠侠训练过他很多次。杰森伸手，试图让蝙蝠镖一角从指缝里穿过去再合拢阻止，但当他时机精妙地触碰到这个飞来的小东西时才发现这不是什么蝙蝠镖。他睁大眼睛，然后整个人被力道拖得向后仰，直接摔到沙发上。杰森动了动手指。  
  
“恶心。”他毫不留情地对提姆敢于在家里使用黏合剂的行为表示由衷佩服，现在他的手和沙发靠垫难分难解，不得不傻乎乎地举着上臂，坐在那儿等着提姆的嘲笑，“这可是你最喜欢的沙发，你说它软硬程度正好。”  
  
“为了你我可以抛弃很多东西。”提姆夸张地眨眨眼，赶在杰森更大声地说恶心之前走过来，抬腿坐到了杰森身上，小腹向前贴合，杰森通过这个动作知道提姆已经硬了，某个部位摩擦着他的大腿内侧，而他自己也没好多少，从十分钟前杰森就已经想把提姆摁在沙发上做得他动不了了。提姆大胆地搂住杰森脖颈，刚才的动作让两人都有些微的喘气：“你让我感觉像是我的战利品，超级火辣，人人都想抢的那种。”  
  
杰森唯一能动的手臂沿着提姆的脊椎骨一寸寸向下摸索，尾椎骨是他另一个敏感地带。薄薄的衣料阻隔不了多少触感，提姆发出满足的喟叹，仰起脑袋靠上来，杰森张口咬着提姆鼓动的喉结，伸出舌尖缓缓舔舐。  
  
现在他们都十分想直接扒了对方衣服。提姆手指抓着杰森头发，身下摩擦着的性器恨不得立刻找到地方发泄，然后他感觉腰带一阵扯动，即使他反应再迅速也没能阻止杰森那只手从他腰带里顺走东西。  
  
“我就知道你会把溶解剂放在左边屁股那个位置的袋子里，”杰森在离开提姆的腰带时还揉捏了几下，得意洋洋地接受提姆的瞪视，“现在猜猜谁会是谁的战利品？”  
  
他用右手轻易掰断了细长的玻璃封口，圈着提姆脖子绕到被黏合剂固定在沙发上的左手手腕处，终于解放了另一侧身体的战斗力。提姆被杰森困在怀里，他想挣脱出来，但被杰森牢牢拥住。  
  
“就不能停下来吗？”他和不安分的提姆对视。  
  
“我还没发力呢。”提姆露出狡黠的表情当作战书。  
  
“哦，是，我们在切磋。”杰森漫不经心地应着，抓住提姆双手，轻柔地把他的敌人推倒在沙发上，让提姆头枕着扶手，双臂举过头顶，再用一只手固定住。他肆无忌惮地空出一只手掏着提姆腰间的玩具宝库，摸出一条不到半米的尼龙绳。提姆从喉咙里发出呻吟：“别。”  
  
“要么捆住你这双手，要么把这条腰带扔了。”  
  
“你在怕我！”  
  
杰森端详了一会儿提姆的表情，然后从他腰上左数第二个口袋里摸出一个简易呼吸器塞进提姆嘴里。提姆想吐出来，但被杰森用手掌摁着嘴巴，他在空隙间艰难开口：“这样我就没办法给你做口活了，杰森。”  
  
杰森挑起眉：“我有更想用的地方。”  
  
提姆因为这句话咬着呼吸器狠狠吸了口气，再度难受地扭了扭身子。杰森总有办法用一句话挑起他的情欲。  
  
为了在水里不被甩掉，这类呼吸器都有小小的固定装置，任凭提姆再怎么呜咽挣扎，杰森还是毫不留情地摁下固定开关。感谢蝙蝠侠的改装。  
  
呼吸器并不好用，它本来就没有长时间工作的打算，这让提姆没办法肆意喘气。杰森脱下他宽松的短裤和内裤，连带着腰带都滑下去了一点。杰森相信提姆总是做好万全准备，他一个口袋一个口袋地摸过去，扔掉两个蝙蝠镖和一堆钢化玻璃珠，甚至扔掉了一袋烟雾弹，最后一脸震惊地摸出一罐迷你胡椒喷雾。  
  
“我还能找到更让我满意的东西吗？”  
  
提姆咬着呼吸器，呜呜了两声。然后杰森果不其然发现了一小盒润滑剂。  
  
提姆也想拥有主动权，在他的设想里杰森才是那个被困住的人，他应该看着杰森忍耐的表情玩出更多花样，但此刻他的身体诚实地告诉他：不，算了，杰森能让你快乐。  
  
杰森能听到提姆的呼吸越来越粗重，他好心地把固定用的金属片掰开了一点，提姆暗叫不妙，因为无法咬合和吞咽，他的下颚处积起了津液，现在顺着唇边的缝隙间慢慢流出。他不想变得太狼狈，用恳求的目光看着杰森，但对方没有看到，或者看到了也当作没看到，因为他在朝着混蛋的方向努力。  
  
杰森用了半瓶的润滑剂好让自己的俘虏好受一点，还贴心地用掌心暖热。他用一根手指试探，穴口迅速咬住了他的指根，同时提姆也狠狠咬住了呼吸器，他从鼻腔发出难耐的催促，下身尽量放松，在杰森第二根手指探到穴口时不至于表现得像个毛头小子般紧张。  
  
现在腰带摩擦着提姆本就变得敏感的小腹，让他难受不已，这才有点后悔没有直接扔了它。提姆的呼吸让小腹起伏，杰森宽大的手掌抚摸着他的肚肌，每一次触摸都带来微小颤动。提姆的穴肉软软的，杰森的手指能感受他体内的灼热，正吸引着他不断抽插来安抚提姆的情欲。两根手指就已经能把提姆玩到脚趾抓紧，杰森在他体内转着圈寻找那一点，提姆受不了这样的挑弄，他弓起腰身，快感和不满足奇异地共生在小腹，他眼角被逼得泛起潮红，不知该怎么在身体被困住的情形下向杰森邀请进入。  
  
提姆细碎的呜咽声让杰森口干舌燥，在他某一次插弄中提姆浑身触电似地痉挛了一下，被绑在头顶的胳膊脱力般沿着沙发扶手垂下去。杰森记住了这个位置，他退出手指，扶着自己硬了很久的性器在已经操得泛红的穴口摩擦。  
  
这幅状态下他应该不会再挑衅自己。杰森舔舔嘴唇，他想吻提姆，想咬住提姆的唇瓣，那里不光能让他气得半死，同时在床上叫得也很好听。他想听提姆叫自己名字，于是伸手解除了固定装置，把被津液浸湿的呼吸器取了下来。提姆终于能大口喘气，他刚吞下自己的唾液，面前的人就附身下来亲吻住他，舌头长驱直入地撬开牙关，舔着他的上颚，吮吸同样不安分的舌尖。  
  
他们分开一点距离，提姆终于有说话的机会了，他的眼神带着不适应的迷离，即使分开也会主动去寻找杰森的唇瓣，这副样子像极了陷在情欲里无法摆脱的少年。杰森笑了笑，把剩下的润滑剂涂在自己性器上。提姆的穴口一张一合，杰森堵住正流着体液的小穴，让他吃进了自己的顶端。  
  
提姆仰起脑袋，身子在沙发上舒展，他甚至自己往下滑动了一点，想要杰森更快填满他。提姆喃喃低语，混着缴械般的请求：“杰，进来操我，求你……”  
  
杰森吻了吻他额头：“会有点疼。”  
  
“你今天已经够让我记仇……啊、操你的……！”提姆说了一半的话语被杰森的性器顶碎，他想让自己被填满，但他们的扩张做得仍旧不到位，提姆被疼痛和快乐包围，他不知如何是好，语言限制解除，杰森乐于见到这只小鸟在自己身下说着Fuck，那股自持和自作聪明被他尽数吞没。  
  
杰森慢慢地顶进去，故意在刚才的方向上摩擦，连续刺激让提姆在欢爱中浑身无力，他断断续续地呻吟，自己都不知道自己说了些什么发泄词。等到提姆慢慢适应了疼痛感，杰森加快抽插速度，每一次都能听见提姆臀肉拍打在他大腿内侧的声音，提姆觉得羞耻的同时被无上快感折磨得要哭出来。  
  
“杰森、杰……”提姆尾音颤抖，跟着节奏一下下呻吟，他从刚开始就不再有能力说出完整的句子，只能偶尔叫着正在操他的人的名字，再含混不清地说些脏话。  
  
杰森硬得难受，他想直接捅到底，想让提姆湿热的内壁紧紧吸住自己，整根吞没，再听着提姆好听的呻吟声射在里面。他一直知道提姆操起来很舒服，征服高傲的提姆的快感是其他人比不上的，他喜欢禁锢住这只小鸟，再把他玩得乱七八糟。提姆既然输给他就只能被迫接受。  
  
提姆的呻吟越来越高亢，杰森擦过敏感点的频率太快了，他顶不住这样汹涌的快感。耳边是自己淫靡的欢爱声，提姆甚至有失禁的错觉，他的下身流着水又被堵住插进来，杰森向来毫不留情，他的内壁一定被操得红肿，原始力量驱使着一切，提姆连尼龙绳把手腕勒到泛红都感觉不到，他彻底缴械，性爱是他最大的敌人和战友。  
  
提姆颤抖着被操射，精液沾到自己的小腹和耻毛上，流下去到二人交合的地方，再被杰森捅进自己身体里。他喘息，但杰森又深深插入抽出，提姆没咬住牙齿，带着哭腔的呻吟让杰森满腔欲火，他狠狠捅到底，提姆敏感的身体吸吮着性器，让他欲仙欲死。杰森在理智断线前退出来，扶着粗肿的阴茎射在身下人的小腹上。  
  
他们喘息的声音交叠，提姆下半身一片淫靡，恢复神智需要几秒钟时间，杰森呼出一口气，想冲着被他捆起来的提姆露出微笑，但他看到提姆的双手正在窸窸窣窣地做着小动作。  
  
杰森皱眉：“你在干什么——？”  
  
提姆割断最后一小段尼龙绳，他撑着沙发坐起来，双腿合拢，掩盖自己的穴口。提姆露出指缝间的刀片，露出真正狡黠的表情：“没什么，逃生。”  
  
杰森有被挑衅的感觉，但同时奇异般地心痒难耐，他扑上去扣住提姆下巴，咬住他嘴唇，又不断向下轻轻啃咬到脖颈。  
  
“你怎么做到的？”  
  
提姆抱着杰森肩膀，被亲得咯咯笑：“我在沙发里藏了刀片，从一开始就拿到了。”  
  
“但没力气割断绳子，因为你正在被我操。”  
  
提姆顿了一下，停顿就是他的回答，杰森低下头含住提姆手指，然后偏过脑袋叼走他双指夹住的刀片，咬在嘴里看着他：“我们是在切磋还是做爱？”  
  
“就不能同时来吗？”  
  
“意思是每次和你做之前都要经历这么一下是吧，算了，我们炮友的关系就此打住。”  
  
“如果你能忍住的话？”提姆由合拢双腿改为盘腿坐，他的性器和杰森方才操过的穴口一览无余。  
  
杰森呼吸一滞，然后深吸一口气，他附身咬着刀片和提姆接吻，迫使提姆接过刀片咬在嘴里。  
  
“咬住，如果一会儿叫出来可是会划到你自己，小心点。”  
  
“……他妈的，杰森！”提姆含糊不清地从齿缝出声，气得狠狠咬住，同时被杰森摁倒，“别又搞这种限制游戏！”  
  
把万能腰带拿出来的可不是我。杰森觉得自己好无辜，但手上已经开始了新一轮动作。  



End file.
